


Hypnotise Me Through

by bottombitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Maledom, Oral Sex, Painful Anal Sex, Sexual Exhaustion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Oleana needs stress relief, and Victor might be able to help her. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 18





	Hypnotise Me Through

Oleana stared at her phone for a minute straight, failing to find a way to put her thoughts into words. She wouldn't have expected that she would ever have to explain to Macro Cosmos' new CEO why they couldn't afford to open new facilities all across Galar, but here she was. With a furrowed brow, she looked up from her phone and out into the battle arena before her. Victor, the trainer behind both Chairman Rose's fall from grace and a loss of her own, had been battling through the recently opened Battle Tower for the better part of the day, and his battling skill never failed to impress.

She needed a distraction, and talking to him would provide as good of one as any. But she didn't end up doing much talking. A mere moment with him was enough to make her know what she needed to do, and she wasn't about to waste any time. She found any excuse that she could to bring him to her flat, and then once he was inside, she shut the door behind him. Pleasantries didn't last very long, mostly because neither she or he felt like doing much talking, and then before long, she had him pressed up against the wall with her hand groping at the outside of his pants.

It wasn't until she was already fumbling with his belt that she realised why she was doing it. She needed the stress relief. He did, too, no doubt, having the weight of the entire region on his shoulders. Perhaps they could help each other, she thought, as she managed to pop open his belt. She reached into his trousers to grasp his length, her long fingers wrapping around it while she kissed him powerfully. Whether he had been right to do so or not, he was the man responsible for Chairman Rose's downfall, he was the man responsible for the stress that she was currently under.

After getting him as hard as she could, she stepped back from him and took a seat on the bed. As he moved over, ready to join her, she reached up with her foot and pushed it against his chest, before guiding him down onto the floor. He was happy enough to oblige and sank down onto his knees to look up at her from the ground. "Just because you're in my bedroom doesn't mean that you can stop trying to woo me," she told him, and although he didn't respond, she knew that he understood what she was saying.

His hand set against her foot almost immediately, and with a careful tug he pulled off her shoe. His lips latched onto her ankle, and he began to kiss along the length of her knee, moving up towards her thigh. She let out a long sigh and leaned back a little, taking the opportunity to take out her earrings and slip off her jacket. By the time he had kissed all the way up to her inner thigh, all she had left were her pantyhose, skirt, underwear and shirt. That white shirt suddenly felt very tight. Victor opted to move past her crotch entirely and go straight for her stomach, using his fingers to undo the buttons on her shirt.

Oleana moved her hands behind her and watched him as he made his way up and along her body, kissing inch-by-inch up towards her tits, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. He certainly knew how to take a hint, and although she would have liked him to move a little faster, she didn't blame him for going slowly; she had a gaze that could cut through steel, she knew, and he must be trying to impress her. As he reached her tits, unbuttoned the last of her shirt buttons and let the fabric fall aside, she placed her hand against the back of his head and pulled him up to give him a deep, meaningful kiss on the lips.

It took his breath away, and when he pulled back again he had to give himself a moment to catch his breath before he could use his mouth for anything, but he made good use of that moment. His hand slipped between her legs and went straight for her pussy, rubbing slowly at the upper side of it through the two layers of fabric. Oleana spread her legs a little wider, pushed her hips up against his fingers and then went in for another kiss, but he dodged. "You're a brave one," she muttered as he moved down to the inside of her neck, pressed a kiss there and then bit gently down onto the skin. "But bravery won't get you very far." She pressed her hand against his chest and pushed him down onto the bed, then moved to her feet to rid herself of the rest of her clothing.

As he laid there, Victor made use of himself and stripped off, dropping his clothes off the side of the bed while Oleana crawled over to him. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but that question was soon answered. She turned herself around, presented him with her plump-but-athletic behind and then pressed it down onto his face, silencing him before he even had an opportunity to speak up. He wrapped his arms around her thighs almost immediately, which was just as well because she found herself slipping. Reaching back to hold onto the headboard, she pressed herself down harder against his face and leaned back her head to let out a soft moan. "Mmm. I like boys like you much better when they're stuck beneath me," she muttered, before glancing down towards his crotch. He was only semi-erect, but she was about to change that.

Reaching down, she wrapped a hand around his member at the base, began to stroke him slowly and reached back to spread herself for him. After teasing around at the outside of her pussy for a few moments with her tongue, he was urged to finally push the muscle between her pussy lips, and in the interest of not disappointing her, he did exactly that. He'd taken a moment to grope her thighs when he first laid his hands on her but soon turned that into wrapping his arms all the way around them, if only so that he could try to pull her further down onto his face; once he got a taste of her twat, he couldn't stop himself. His tongue dipped deep and then flicked around, then pulled back just to wiggle up against her clit. The sweet and soft moans of pleasure that she gave were like music to his ears, but he needed more.

Oleana needed more, too, and in order to get that from him she turned her head back to look down at him from over her own shoulder; she ground back and forth and made sure to hold a gaze with him whenever his head appeared from behind the moon of her ass. "That's enough soft stuff, boy. I want you to rim me." She'd thought that the idea would overwhelm him at first, but Victor set to work straight away, lifting his head higher to plunge his tongue into her ass; though her head turned forward again, he looked up towards the back of it in an attempt to catch her gaze again, subtly craving the validation.

There was one difference, though. His cock was rock hard now. Her touch had done wonders for his arousal, but being given access to her arse had done even more. The taste and scent of a mature woman sent him reeling, his cock throbbing in her grip while he pushed his tongue deep to explore as much of her as he could. Oleana wanted her own pleasure, though. She rolled her hips back against him and all-but slammed her arse down against his face each time that she pressed down against it, eager to feel that tongue wriggling as deep inside her worked-but-clean behind as possible.

"That's it," she sighed, the hand she had been using to keep herself steady moving forward to fondle his balls as she jerked him off with the other (he deserved SOME reciprocation, after all). But she wouldn't keep that going for very long. Soon, she slid herself forward along his body and settled at his waist instead. She reached back briefly to fix her hair, and without even looking at him she reached down to grab his cock, lined it up with her entrance, then slammed down onto him.

The way that she took his entire length at once was impressive, but even more impressive was the fact that she did so without even a low moan of pleasure. As if it were a job, she simply settled into the same motions, rising and falling, but even if there was a method to her sex rhythm, it wasn't in the least bit monotonous. She looked and felt experienced, and Victor got the impression that she had used these very same moves on many guys before him, but all the same, it was simply phenomenal: a little wiggle of her hips each time she rose up towards the top; a grind against the depths of her twat whenever she slammed down to the bottom. Even if it was a tried and tested method, Victor was falling for it. His hands reached forward to grasp onto her behind, groping at the soft flesh with open desperation as moans slipped free from his mouth over and over again.

"I'm... I'm—" he began, only for her to cut him off.

"Please don't tell me you're about to cum. Young guys with short fuses are my least favourite partner."

He hadn't been about to say that, but Victor couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that she had assumed as much. Who had put her in charge, anyway?

No amount of frustration could pull him away from the pleasure, though. She was simply that good. As she moved her hands to her knees, shifted up to squat on his cock and, while still facing away from him, dropped back onto it, he was at a loss for words. She used the bounce from each forceful drop to rise back up to the tip of his member again, then dropped back down onto it a moment later. Though he hadn't been about to cum before, it didn't take him long to get there, but he didn't want to get shown up by cumming without her, and so as he felt his orgasm rising he reached forward to slip a finger between the crack of her ass, and right as his orgasm hit, he slipped that finger inside her asshole.

The response from her was immediate. As he filled her twat with cum, she threw her head back and let out a cry of both surprise and pleasure. The way that she immediately began to twitch around him let him know that she had cum, just as he had. As they each came down from their climaxes, Oleana fell backwards, into Victor's arms.

Panting, she rolled to the side onto the back, then onto her back, before glancing over towards Victor. "That was a dirty trick," she muttered, prompting him to smirk.

"I didn't want to leave you unsatisfied," he replied and rolled over on top of her. He was about to move down her body to please her with his mouth again when she suddenly reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his cock again. Still coated in her juices, his had cock had begun to soften, but he soon rose to an erection again when she began stroking him, her other hand reaching down to fondle his balls the way that it had been earlier.

Abandoning the idea of eating her out, Victor instead rolled over onto his back, reached his hand over to slip it between her legs and returned the favour. As she stroked him, he slid his finger down against the lips of her snatch. Of the two of them, though, he was the only one who could look her in the eye. Or perhaps she simply didn't want to look at him, but either way, he couldn't get her to catch his gaze. She reacted to his touch, though, giving little moans here and groans there. He reacted in kind, thrusting his hips up against her hand in an attempt to get her to go faster.

His free hand soon found its way to her tit, and for the first time since he had gotten her clothes off Victor allowed himself to simply enjoy her body. He squeezed and groped, thumbed the nipple and then leaned over to take it into his mouth. He suckled, then bit, then outright sucked on the nub before pulling his head back. He gave a brief glance up towards her face and saw something that he hadn't seen before, something that she no doubt hadn't intended for him to see: it was a flush. Whether it was of embarrassment or arousal he didn't know, but he was getting through to her. He had taken her by surprise.

Oleana let out a huff, laid her head back against her pillow and tried her best not to look him in the eye. Him suckling on her tit had been too much for her. She was weak for him. She needed his cock again, but she wasn't about to admit that he had gotten her so worked up, even if only by implication. Between her legs, her pussy was wetter than it had ever been before, and with how hard he was continuing to play with both her twat and her tits, her arousal didn't show any signs of settling.

Still, she kept up a steady rhythm as she stroked his cock, content in at least the knowledge that she owned his pleasure the same way that he held hers. That is until, a moment later, he began to thrust hard against her hand. His orgasm hit, and with his cock aimed up towards her tits, he pulled back from them to give them a solid plastering with cum. Suddenly, she realised how much control over the situation she had lost. Her hand pulled away from his cock, and he took that as a sign to move over her again. She looked up at him with a surprised but deeply aroused expression as he ran his fingers across her tits, scooping up much of the cum from his orgasm. He then raised those fingers and placed them against her lips; she soon opened her mouth to accept them inside, even leaned her head forward to surround the entirety of the digits with her mouth.

She could feel her control slipping moment-by-moment, but she didn't care as much as she once had. Her tongue swiped between the digits and then wrapped around them, suckled until all the cum had been pulled into her mouth and then pulled back, but the shame was evident in her face when she pulled back, giving an aroused huff.

"I can't believe I just did that," she thought to herself, only to have Victor lean down and give her a hard kiss on the lips. It was a kiss that he was in control of, one that she couldn't even pull back from because her head was already as far back as possible, but she wasn't sure whether she would have done. His hand moved to her throat; he didn't choke her, but he did hold her there, keeping her head in place as he had his way with her mouth... but he wanted more.

As he moved up and off the bed, Oleana briefly wondered whether he was done with her. A part of her was glad that she wouldn't have to make any more of a fool of herself, but an idle hand returned to her pussy, and as she looked up at him he had an expectant gaze. "Lay your head back over here," he said, motioning to the edge of the bed. She had a pretty good idea of what he was about to do with her next. She didn't give in to him right away, but there was a part of her that was curious as to how it might feel to submit to someone else in such a way. Between the respect that people had for her and the fact that she didn't often sleep around, she hadn't... acted that way with someone before. Nobody had even asked her to. There was something special about Victor, to be sure.

She put up just enough resistance that it didn't look like she wanted to give him what he wanted, then moved over to the edge of the bed and laid her head back, opening up her mouth as she did. Ah... should she have waited a little longer before doing that? Maybe. But there was no point in worrying about it now. She hoped that he hadn't been paying enough attention to notice, and in order to not meet his gaze as he settled himself in front of her, she looked instead at his balls. Suddenly, under the new submissive mindset that she had given herself, she wanted to taste them. After smacking her lips, she opened her mouth and hoped that Victor realised what she wanted to do.

A moment later, he set his balls down against her mouth and watched as she hungrily sucked them inside, moaning onto them. The light taste of sweat was perfect, but the scent was even better. A masculine one, one that she had always liked whenever she was having sex with a guy but had never been presented with so forcefully. Even if she hadn't liked the smell, she wouldn't have been able to move away from them, and that turned her on by itself.

He dipped his hips low and pushed his balls further into her mouth, which was just as well because with how hungrily she was sucking on them she probably would have done so herself either way. Her tongue lavished them, swept around them and cleaned any sweat or whatever else that might have been coating their skin, then as he moved back a moment later, she opened her mouth wide once again for his now-hard-again cock. As she watched him place his hand upon her shoulder and his cock against her open mouth, she couldn't escape the fact that she was about to suck the cock of the man who had been responsible for her former employer's downfall. It felt like a betrayal, but it was a betrayal she was willing to go through with. What would Chairman Rose think? He would be disappointed in her, no doubt, perhaps even a little hurt.

Hurting him wasn't something she wanted to do, but with her arms wrapped around Victor's legs, urging him to push deeper into her mouth, it was an unavoidable reality. The tip of Victor's member pushed further inside, up against the back of her throat and then down into her gullet. His cock felt a lot bigger in her mouth, to be sure, and it wasn't long until she felt as if she were choking on it, but Victor had no intentions of pulling back. As he settled his hands on her tits, he pulled his hips back just enough to get a better angle, then settled into a harder rhythm, humping against her face with all the might that he could muster.

Pump after pump after pump of his thick cock into her throat had her gagging for air, but she didn't want him to stop. Between her legs, her pussy was thumping. She moved a hand between her own thighs to help push herself towards that pleasure she was longing for. In turn, Victor's hands began to roughly grope at her chest, squeezing the soft flesh so hard that it came close to pain, but not quite; the grinding of his palms against her nipples might have had something to do with that.

When his cock began to throb and twitch inside her throat, she knew what was coming. Her free hand wrapped around his body and pulled him close. The message was clear: she wanted him to cum inside. He didn't need to be told to, though. Giving one final, hard thrust against her face, during which his balls slapped against her one final time, he buried himself all the way to the base inside her throat and then paused. Between her cock in his mouth and throat, and his balls covering her nose, Oleana couldn't breathe, but she didn't need to. She was existing in anticipation for what was about to happen, silently begging for the moment that he would finally cum.

And then it came, and it was everything that she had been waiting for. A heavy throb, a grunt that she could just barely hear from him and then a rope of cum fired straight down her throat. She lost track of it quickly, but she could feel the warmth spreading throughout her body. Between her legs, she worked herself towards orgasm, the feeling of having cum down her throat proving to be enough to push her over the edge, and as she moaned onto his cock, more and more cum fired straight down her gullet.

When he finally pulled out, she looked like a mess. The last remnants of his cum dribbled down from the tip of his cock onto her face, and her make-up had been ruined by tears, but despite all that, she still wore a smile on her face. It was a subtle one, but it was there. As he sat down on the bed, looking to rest for a moment, she moved up to lay on her stomach. Despite having most of her energy sapped by his rough face-fucking, she leaned over to take his cock into her mouth again, sucking it all the way down to the base. She wanted him hard again, that much was clear. Just how many rounds did she think that he had in him?

Luckily for her, he rose to the challenge, and then rolled her over onto her back again a moment later, though he didn't aim his cock at her face this time around. Instead, he settled himself between her legs. She picked her head up and looked down to see what he was doing, only to be taken by surprise when he lined his cock up with her snatch and pushed himself inside. It was all done in a single moment, and the sudden presence of a cock inside her had her throwing her head back in pleasure, which he took immediate advantage of by leaning up to kiss and lick at her neck.

The skin there was sensitive, and he caught onto that pretty quickly. She couldn't help but squirm at each little lick and suck, finally letting out a whine when he bit down gently onto her skin. "I hope you're enjoying yourself," she muttered without thinking, only for him to lean up and press a kiss against her lips.

"You say that as if you're not," he replied, and she was about to give a snarky response when he lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around her legs, spreading them wide; with one hard thrust, he buried himself all the way to the balls inside her, and then any hopes that she had of snarking him were thrown out of the window. That attempted snark instead turned into a surprised moan, and to get more of them out of her Victor began to thrust harder. Over and over again he buried himself all the way to the hilt inside her, then pulled out as far as he could without letting the head slip out before diving into her once again, his cock disappearing inside her sopping wet cunt.

"Y-You're a... cocky one," she huffed when she finally managed to get a word out, an all that Victor gave in response was a light laugh. With his arms wrapped around her legs, he lifted them up to lay them over his shoulders and then settled into a quick rhythm again, much the same as the rhythm he had been using to fuck her face. Each heavy slap had his hips crashing against her ass, but it didn't take long for Victor to need more. Huffing, he moved his feet forward and moved over her, lifting her butt up and off the bed. They were now in a position she could have sworn that she had seen in wrestling before, with him lifting her lower half off the ground as he pounded away at her. The wrestlers hadn't been fucking, of course, but... hell, if they had known how good it felt for Oleana, they might have been, she thought to herself.

There weren't many thoughts going through her head, though. Most of it pertained to Victor's cock and how much she loved the feeling of it driving into her snatch over and over again, but she could never say that out loud. Her eyes rolled back as her cunt convulsed around his member, drool running free from her maw. Had she cum? She couldn't tell. Each moment of passing pleasure felt like so much—in truth, it felt like she hadn't stopped cumming ever since the moment he first pushed inside. But then, an orgasm did hit her, and she realised just how much pleasurable they could be in the arms of a strong man willing to give her everything that he had.

His own orgasm wasn't far off. As it approached, he pressed her down against the bed again and settled himself on top of her; her rump was still higher than it would have been in missionary, though. The way that he was fucking her felt more like a press than anything else, but each deep thrust had his cock knocking up against the very depths of her snatch, so she wasn't about to complain. Each twitch of her own pussy reminded her just how much of her pussy had been filled by his thick cock, and when her orgasm passed, another rolled in to replace it. She hadn't even been able to speak for the better part of a minute, too overcome with pleasure to do anything but desperately moan.

It was only when she felt his orgasm start that she moaned for more, but to his surprise that was the moment when he pulled back, pulled himself out and let his orgasm loose over her body instead. The one upside to him choosing to do that was that she got to watch—albeit through pleasure tear-filled eyes—as her body was covered from cunt to tits in his spunk. The other upside was that she got to reach down and scoop some of it up with her finger, then taste it, just as she had the first load that he had blown onto her body.

"Do I taste good?" he asked her, prompting her to flick her gaze up towards his face. The flush on her own face was still there, but she fought past it to actually give a response this time.

"Not bad. I wouldn't eat it for a midnight snack or anything, but," she replied, with a subtle smirk. Victor wasn't used to hearing jokes from her, so he smirked back, then reached down to grasp her tit again before leaning down to give her another kiss.

She dodged his kiss, though, and turned her head to the side, before looking down between their bodies again. "I have... something else that might interest you," she told him, then had him lean back so that she could show him. She reached her fingers down between her own legs and spread her pussy lips, but that wasn't what she had to show him, she was merely idly spreading them on her way down to spread her ass instead. The puckered hole winked at him, looking ready to be used. In his haste, he didn't even think to lubricate it beforehand.

After pushing the head up against her ass, he pushed himself inside without a second thought. The pain in her expression was immediate, her face contorting into one of pure agony as she threw her head back and let out a grunt of displeasure. But then she leaned forward again. Having paused in worry, he looked down at her, wondering whether he should pull out—only the head of his cock had actually gotten inside—but she reached a hand up to wrap around his shoulders and, silently, began to waggle her butt back and forth, experimenting with how it felt from different angles.

It wasn't long until she was trying to push herself further onto his cock. Slowly at first, she managed to get herself down the first couple of inches, though the expression on her face looked just as pained. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Don't push yourself. If it's too much for you—"

"Bollocks," she replied, laying her head back as she huffed. "I can take it. Give it to me, as hard as you can." With that, she handed control to him, reaching down to grab her own legs and lift them up so that they couldn't get in the way. Victor raised his eyebrow at first, but she seemed serious, and... well, with how tight her asshole felt around his cock, he wasn't about to turn her down. He placed his hands either side of her, found an angle that he could work with and then looked down between them to carefully feed her ass the rest of his cock.

Her face contorted into an expression of pain, but she had told him that she could take it and that she wanted it as hard as he could give it to her. He didn't want to offend her by stopping, and so he knelt back up again and moved his hands to the outside of her thighs. The new position gave him the ability to move faster, but his work was sloppier; if the grunts and moans of pained pleasure were anything to go by, Oleana didn't seem to mind very much. Huffing through an oncoming orgasm, she grit her teeth as her eyes opened wide, and if Victor hadn't been able to see the rhythmic trembling of her pussy as juice gushed from her, he might have thought that she wanted him to stop. 

He wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled them up, using them to hold onto her body while he picked up the pace. Her ass was tight, and he was searching for the right kind of rhythm, one that he could keep up without having to worry about slipping out of his rhythm (or out of her). "Is that... the best you've got...?" Oleana asked, the pained expression on her face forming a grin. Victor stared down at her, and without changing his own expression, he wrapped his arms around her legs and picked up the pace.

Imagining how painful it must have been for Oleana made Victor feel a little bad, but Oleana was loving it. She let out a little squeal of pleasure when he first caught her off-guard, then threw herself down onto his member over and over again, wanting nothing more than to be filled completely by his thick cock. She seemed to be challenging herself—the expression on her face certainly looked as if she were—but Victor wanted to remind her that she wasn't the one in charge anymore. Keeping his arms wrapped around her legs and her feel laying over his shoulders, he leaned himself forward and laid atop her, pressing himself down on top of her body the same way that he had before.

The grunt that she let out as he took his new position made it clear that he'd had his intended effect. She lifted her own arms up and wrapped grabbed onto the bed's headboard with them, no longer able to contain her sounds of pleasure behind gritted teeth. It was just as well, because a moment later Victor leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss instead; as with the position he'd taken, he made sure that he was the one in charge. Her ass tightened again as another orgasm overcame her body, and from there the pleasure seemed neverending. One moan after another, interspersed with little 'ooh's and 'ah's of pain, all of which only served to further how amazing Oleana was feeling. If she had known that it felt so good to simply let loose for a while and let a big strong man take control, she would have done it years ago.

It was as if she was trying to make up for lost time. Even as Victor gave one final thrust, burying himself balls deep inside her and dumping his load in her ass, she still wanted more. She always wanted more.

Next, she rolled over onto her stomach and pulled him with, urging him to fuck her ass again. He would have taken his cock away from her just to prove a point, but he wanted the sex just as bad as she did, and he wasn't in any mood to say no. It wasn't long until she was crying out once again, her arm reaching back to pull him close and make sure that he didn't try to pull away from her as his cock brought her to orgasm after orgasm. Sometimes, she would reach down between her legs in an attempt to get herself off faster, but sometimes she wouldn't even have to. By the time their night together came to a close, she felt like an expert on anal sex.

And Victor felt exhausted. Evidently, she could go far longer than he could. Even when he definitely didn't have another round in him, she crawled between his legs and tried to use her mouth to pleasure him. She didn't mind that his cock tasted like her ass. It still tasted like her pussy, even, and in truth, after all the different tastes that she had ingested that night, she wasn't sure that she would have objected to anything.

"I... I think that's my limit," Victor muttered, hoping that she would take the hint and stop trying to get his cock hard again. Oleana looked up at him, and then, in a single flash, reality seemed to hit her. How many times had they had sex already? No wonder he wasn't able to go any longer. She pulled away from his cock and cleared her throat, looking away from him with a flush on her cheeks.

"Well, that's a shame, but completely understandable," she said, then moved to her feet and began to get dressed. "You really impressed me tonight, and I don't say that lightly. Don't get me wrong, you're not some expert in the sack, but you're a lot better than I thought you'd be."

"Does that mean you want to do this again?" Victor asked, and his words were like a reminder that true, no-strings-attached sex didn't really exist. But for the first time in her life, Oleana didn't think that was a bad thing. She felt a smile bubbling up inside, but didn't let it show on her face. She extended her hand in what must have seemed like reasonable showmanship to her, but only elicited a small grin from Victor, and then cleared her throat again before turning towards the door.

"Perhaps. Keep winning matches, we'll see where it takes you," she told him, and with that, she was gone. Victor laid back on the bed, let out a huff and tried to relax; he'd earned it.

Oleana, a limp in her step that she had only just been able to cover up in front of him, made her way home.


End file.
